GokuHungry
by Scootaloo22
Summary: Goku doesnt have any food to eat OO omg


Disclaimer: yay new story hmmm i dont own dbz gt i wish i did though.

Goku...Hungry

Goku is flying towards his best friend Vegeta's house one day, he lands on the roof closing his eyes feeling around for his ki. He opens his eyes and grins sneaking in threw an open window, unfortunatly it was Trunk's room.

Trunks looks up at Goku and smirks,"Hey uncle Goku whats up?" Goku grins his idiot grin,"Im here to see your father, have you see Veggie anywhere?" Trunks blinks and shakes his head,"Nope i havent seen him all day, but i wouldnt call him that if i were you." Goku floats out of the room giggling.

Vegeta is in the living room watching a violent movie, he grins evily and hops up and down,"Yes yes rip his head off!!" Goku sneaks behind him and pounces, Vegeta lets out a loud scream and they fall into a pile, Vegeta snorts and glares up at Goku,"KAKAROT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!??" Goku grins again,"Ive come to visit my best friend Veggie."

Vegeta's eye twitches and he growls,"Dont you call me that again." Goku sits up and dances around screaming,"VEGGIE VEGGIE VEGGIE!!!" Vegeta growls and sits up glaring his eyes filled with fire,"Kakarot...you have...5 seconds to get...out of here or else...i will...kill you!!!" he pounce, Goku eeps and dodges and flys up smashing threw a window, he hears as he flys away,"Kakarot your gonna pay for that!!"

Goku disapears and lands in his house, he looks around and smiles,"Chichi?" he looks around more, his stomach growls a bit. He whimpers,"Ack so hungry." he opens the pantry and there wasnt any food there, his eyes widden and he moves towards the fridge, he pulls it open and it was empty. he groans and holds his stomach, getting dizzy. his stomach growls and he begans to tear the kitchen apart taking each drawer out looking for food,"Where...is...FOOOOODD!!!!"

Goku bursts out of the kitchen and slams headfirst into a wall,"Ouch." a note falls on his head and he picks it up reading it Goku ive gone to the store to get some more food i wont be back for a few hours, plus i dont think you can have any when i come back since ive heard what you did at Bulma's house, loves and kisses Chichi Goku faints falling on the ground.

Gohan is standing above him poking him with a stick,"Dad, dad are you ok?" Goku sits up and rubs his head, the world around him looks different, for one thing Gohan looks like a giant hotdog, his mouth waters and he pounces and eats the stick,"Foood so yummy." he munches on the stick snapping it into pieces, Gohan gasps and runs up to his room,"Dads a zombie Run Goten!!" Goten is heard screaming, hopping out of a window and running threw the woods.

Goku blinks and and goes outside, Piccolo lands and nods,"Hey Goku hows it going?" Goku's mouth waters,"Ahhh its you Prince Vegetables friend." he pounces on Piccolo, Piccolo lets out a scream as Goku bites his arm, Goku sits up and coughes,"Eww you taste bad." he gags, Piccolo growls,"Why i never." he floats away.

Goku flys up in the air heading towards West City, oh no the city was doomed,

a little shadow is seen blocking the sun, the residents all look up and spot Goku, Goku's mouth waters and he flys down quickly and breaks into a candy store, his eyes widden as he begans to devour every single piece of candy around, The clerk pokes Goku in the ribs,"Sir your gonna have to pay for all of this." Goku bites his hand. The clerk yelps,"Ouch!!" he runs away. Goku instead of having his stomach filled with food, his system was filled with hyper active candy.

the store is a little store and theres a few people walking down the sidewalk near it, suddenly it explodes and pieces of the store fly down. Goku giggles uncontrollibly and he runs down the street,"Store go boom!!" he giggles more and rushes towards the food store.

Chichi hums softly as she shops for some food for her house, she didnt hear all of the chaos outside, than the door explodes off its henges and Goku steps in, a few people are laying on the ground hidding from the monster, Goku rushes about the store devouring food that he likes, than his senses come back,"Yummy my belly is all full now." he smiles dumbly, than a loud crack is heard as Chichi smacks him over the head with the frying pan of doom she kept in her bag, she tosses Goku in the basket, pays for the food and goes home.

did u guys like this story, think i should do a christmas one gimme ideas


End file.
